Adversities
by JiminyCrickettItsHarryPotter
Summary: Rose and Scorpius return home after long days at work, unaware of the danger they're about to face. Can they survive such tragedy or will it break them? (**Trigger warning: rape** someone please give me feedback I'm such a sadistic writer ngl but if someone would tell me if its at least interesting? please)


Rose unlocked her small house and stepped inside. After a long shift at the hospital, she was exhausted. She slipped out of her jumper and dropped her bag on the table in the alcove, her wand inside. She preferred to do simple things the Muggle way in her own home. She started through the house towards her room.

A loud crash in the corner of the room had her whipping around. In the corner, there was a man standing, staring at her. He was tall, with brown hair. His eyes were so dark they looked black. He was dressed in grimy clothes, like he hadn't changed or showered in weeks. He looked deranged. She recognized his face with a sickening feeling. He was back. "Welcome home, Rose."

Rose stood still, shocked. She realized she had left her wand by the door in her bag. She was defenseless. She masked her face with an expressionless look, just like she'd often seen on Scorpius when they were younger.

"Leave." She said steadily. "Leave now."

"I can't leave, Rosie. I have to take what I came here for and Mr. Malfoy should be home when I do." He said, stepping towards her as she stepped back.

"Stay away from me." She told him, her back against the wall now. He walked forward until he was in front of her, inches separating them. Rose stood stone still, knowing there was no way out.

"Why don't I have some fun while we wait for Scorpius to return home?" He said. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the middle of the room causing her to yelp in pain. He shoved her down and kicked her in the stomach. "That's for getting me chucked in prison. Crucio."

Rose screamed, curling into herself. She felt weak and angry that she couldn't fight him herself. He lifted the curse after what felt like hours. She gasped for breath she hadn't realized she was missing. Her eyes felt heavy, she could feel herself losing consciousness but she clung to it like a lifeline.

"You're weaker than I remember, Rose." He said, standing from the couch.

"You're sicker than I remember, Lance." She said between gasps. Her head snapped up when she heard the door knob turn. She watched the door until it was opened just a crack. She yelled. "Scorpius, run! Go!"

She squealed in pain when Greyback slammed his foot into her side again. The door flew open and Scorpius entered the room with his wand up. Greyback had Rose on her feet in front of him, his wand pressed against her neck. She cried out when the tip glowed red, burning her throat.

"Drop your wand Malfoy, or I'll kill her." Greyback threatened and lit the wand hotter when he hesitated. Rose yelped again and it fell from his hand immediately.

"Let her go." He said, panic filling his eyes. He looked Rose up and down for other injuries, his eyes lingered on bruises forming on her arms. "Please."

Greyback flicked his wand and Scorpius was on his knees wrapped in ropes. Rose whimpered. "I'm sorry, Scor."

Scorpius stared at her bewildered. As far as he was concerned there was nothing she should be sorry for.

"Shut up." Greyback snarled. With another flick, the furniture in their living room flew back into the walls with loud thumps. Rose flinched. She looked to Scorpius, hoping her eyes conveyed everything she wasn't saying. The apologies. The love. The terror. Lance pulled her backwards into the middle of the room while Scorpius struggled against his binds and pleaded for him to leave her alone.

"Tell her you never loved her. Tell her she's filth." Greyback demanded Scorpius.

"Never." He spat. Greyback tugged at the back of Rose's shirt. It ripped slightly.

"Tell her you hate her, Malfoy. Tell her you used her." He said sadistically.

"Rose, I'm so sorry, baby. I love-" Scorpius started, anguished. Lance silenced him before he could finish. Lance ripped the shirt the rest of the way.

"Tell him he failed you, Rose." He snarled into her ear. Rose shuddered, with disgust and fear.

"Scorpius, I love you. Don't give in." She said shaking, her head. Bile rose to her throat as Greyback fought to remove the ripped shirt from her body. It continued like this for a while, Lance testing their strength. There was nothing Scorpius could do to help her. All he could do was watch.

Hours later Rose sat in the middle on the small living room with her ripped clothes strewn around her, knees pulled up to her chest, trembling and sobbing. Scorpius laid on the floor at the edge of the room, passed out. After a while with Rose, Greyback beat Scorpius, before turning back to her again. He held on as long as he could but eventually his consciousness ebbed away. Rose searched inside herself to find the Gryffindor courage that was supposed to be inside her. Every inch of her was bruised and sore. Rose moved slowly towards the front hall, eventually finding it in her to stand. She got up and stumbled retrieving her wand. Reentering the living room, she collapsed weakly next to Scorpius struggling for air. She had no doubt that she had some broken ribs. She removed the ropes with a flick and quickly followed Scorpius into the realm of the unconscious.

Harry Potter stood bewildered in his office. Scorpius hadn't shown up to work the day before and now, hours after he was due in, he hadn't sent so much as a scrap of paper. He had never missed a day of work unexcused in his life. Even if he decided to skive off work, he or Rose had always called it in. It was out of character and Harry had a bad feeling about it.

"Simmons!" He barked as the Auror passed by his office door. Simmons skidded to a halt and walked into his boss's office hesitantly.

"Yes sir?" He asked politely.

"Send Albus in here, would you?" Simmons nodded and scurried off. Moments later Albus entered his father's office, a look of worry on his face.

"Dad?"

"Al, have you heard from Scorpius lately?" Harry asked seriously.

Albus blanched. When was the last time he'd talked to his best friend? Two days ago? Three maybe? Was it longer? He'd been so caught up in his work and keeping Lyra happy that he hadn't paid all that much attention to his best friends. "Two days ago, after our mission with the Johnson's case, I believe. Why?"

"He hasn't shown up to work in two days." Harry told his son. Albus paled visibly. Not only was it a normally bad thing when an Auror went missing, but Scorpius would never skive off work without a word. It had to be bad. "Get Simmons and go to Rose and Scorpius' house, just a precaution."

Albus left to retrieve Simmons and they apparated to their destination.

Albus felt sick as he approached the door and he realized it was opened just a crack. Wand drawn, he motioned for Simmons to go around the back. Al pushed the door opened slowly, careful not to make noise. He entered hesitantly, walking through the familiar entrance hall and stopped dead in the door frame of the living room. He'd seen awful, awful things in his few years as an Auror but none compared to the sight of his best friends now. He spun on his heels as Simmons entered the room and ran outside, throwing up the food he'd eaten within the last twenty-four hours.

Albus sat in Scorpius' hospital room, just next door to Rose. The healers had told him the extent of their injuries. Scorpius had suffered hours under the Cruciatus Curse. He'd also had multiple physical wounds. He had cuts everywhere as well as a few broken bones.

Rose, on the other hand, was far worse off. She had suffered through sexual assault as well as hours under the Cruciatus Curse. The healers said she'd probably been awake the through it all. It was likely Scorpius lost consciousness before she had. Rose had also had broken ribs, one close to pursing her lung. She had internal bleeding as well. It was a feat she was still alive.

Scorpius was the first to wake up in the hospital. After being unconscious for nearly two days, only hours after Albus and Simmons found Rose and Scor, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin." Albus breathed to his right. Harry had given Al permission to stick around the hospital with Rose and Scorpius as head of the protection team he had assigned to them. They needed to know what had happened to them and as long as Albus promised to report to his father as soon as either of them woke up, he could stay. Albus went to the door and instructed the Auror outside to send the owl before he came back and sat next to his best mate.

"Rose." Scorpius choked out. "Where's Rose?"

"She's stable, Scorpius." Albus told him. He couldn't say she was 'fine' or 'okay' because she wasn't.

"I need her." He panicked forcing himself into a sitting position. "I need her! I need to see her!"

"Scorp, mate, calm down, please. I promise she'll be okay but if you don't calm down you'll pass right back out!" Albus pleaded shoving against Scorpius' shoulder. He suddenly gave up fighting as the healer came in. Tears started to stream down his face. Albus wondered silently what happened to him. What had happened to his best friends?

The healer smiled sadly at Albus as he stepped out of the way.

"I'm Healer Smith." She said. "I'll be in every few hours to monitor your vitals, Mr. Malfoy."

She fiddled with some tubes connecting to Scorpius' arm a little and turned to look at him.

"You seem to be progressing well. You'll be out of this bed by tomorrow if you keep calm and rest." She told him scribbling down some notes on her clipboard.

"What about Rose?" he asked, not caring about himself. He flinched as flashes of Rose's torn clothes strewn around the room entered his head. Her last words to him echoed in his head. He pushed them away.

"She's stable, sir." The healer said formally, though Scorpius knew that she and Rose were friends. Rose talked about her once in a while. "She hasn't woken up yet, though. You need sleep, Mr. Malfoy. Sleep. When Auror Potter comes, you can answer his questions, but its important that you rest."

Scorpius nodded and Albus murmured in agreement. He sighed as he watched the healer slipped something into one of the tubes connected to his friend's arm. Albus sunk deeper into the chair and watched Scorpius fall back asleep.

Rose's eyes snapped open in a panic. She tried to sit up but she was in too much pain, The room was empty. She realized quickly where she was. St. Mungo's. She was far too familiar with the place, not only from working there for years but from hours spent sitting at family and friend's bedsides when they were sick or injured. Rose looked around, and she read the clock on the far wall. 3 am. Tears stung her eyes as memories stabbed into her brain. Greyback. Pain. Scorpius. Pain. Clothes. Her clothes, around her. More pain. His screams. Her sobs. Her last words to him. It was torture.

Rose's breathing quickened and tears fell. She was hyperventilating and she couldn't breathe.

Stop. Calm down, damn it. STOP! she lectured herself gasping for breath. She jabbed her finger into the 'help' button on the side of her bed multiple times until a healer came running in.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Aimee Smith asked. "Rosie, calm down. You have to calm down!"

"Sedate me!" Rose pleaded to her friend. She didn't want to remember any more. "Please!"

"Rosie, calm down. Deep breaths." Aimee insisted. Her heart ached to see her friend in so much pain.

Rose slowed her breathing, pressing her palms into her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

"I know, Rosie, I know." Aimee said sadly. She didn't care much for protocol in this situation. She cared for her broken friend. "Besides, love, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you've been out for a few days. I'm not sure how easily sleep will find you now."

"Can you at least get someone to keep me company?" She asked weakly. "I don't want to be alone."

Aimee nodded and moved to give Rose a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Hugo walked into Rose's room. Rose was startled by his appearance. They'd been close for years and years before they'd both finished at Hogwarts. After that, life seemed to get in the way. Rose couldn't remember the last time she'd had a real conversation with her little brother. He sat quietly in the chair next to his sister, knowing that was all she needed.

"What happened when you returned to your house?" Harry asked, sitting across from Scorpius in one of the Auror department interrogation rooms.

"I unlocked the door, which I found odd because Rose should have been home by then. She normally left it unlocked." Scorpius took a deep breath trying to keep his voice steady. His heart hurt for all of those people he's made go back through their own personal tragedies. This was a nightmare. "Once I'd opened it a little, I heard Rose. She yelled for me to run. To go. She sounded panicked, terrified. Of course I couldn't leave. I couldn't think. Her voice laced with that pain and terror, I could never have walked away like she told me to. So I went in, wand in hand."

Scorpius paused and took some deep breaths. Harry hated doing this to him, but it was necessary. He pressed. "What happened then?"

"He held her in front of him. I didn't have a clear shot. I couldn't do anything without risking hurting her." Scorpius's voice was laced with pain and sorrow now. He pressed his palms against his eyes to press back tears, a habit he'd picked up from watching Rose do it so many nights.

"Who?" Harry asked, simply for the sake of clarification on the records. He hated this part of his job.

"Lance Greyback." Scorpius forced out.

"What then?"

"Greyback pressed his wand into Rose's neck. It burned her. She was in pain and he told me to drop my wand, so I did." Scorpius explained distantly. "Then he tied me up. I couldn't move, I couldn't break the ties. He moved the couch and table and chairs to the walls, as if my home was just a stage to him. He... he pulled Rose into the middle of the room and told me to-"

His voice broke. He couldn't continue without breaking down. Harry waited patiently for Scorpius to get it together.

"He yelled at me 'Tell her you never loved her. Tell her she's filth.' and I refused. I couldn't. I couldn't. Then he...he tore her shirt. 'Tell her you hate her, Malfoy. Tell her you used her.' When I refused again he ripped it the rest of the way. I-I couldn't do it, sir. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't risk that being the last thing she ever heard come from my mouth!" Scorpius recalled. Harry waited a few minutes before asking the question again. "What next?"

"He turned on her and told her to tell me that I failed her." He told Harry weakly. "I did fail her. I wasn't there for her when she needed me to be and then I couldn't help her. Instead, she told me she loves me and not to give in to him. Strong one, my Rose is. But...he struggled with her and removed her torn shirt. It continued like this for ages. Every time he'd demanded one of us to tell the other something cruel, and every time we'd refuse. Every time..." Scorpius took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop him. He made me watch. I don't think I could have closed my eyes and looked away even if he hadn't hexed me. He r- ...then he turned started on me. He kicked me and punched me and cut me. He left me under the Cruciatus curse for hours. I could hear Rose pleading for him to stop, to hurt her instead. I stopped screaming. Despite the pain, it didn't compare to the pain of hearing her pleas. I couldn't put her through more than she'd been through. It was the only thing I could do to lessen the pain she was in. After he was done with me... I could barely stay conscious. He put her under the curse then and he hit her and kicked her. Greyback bent down next to her after a while. He... he told her to tell me that she hates herself and that she's filthy. That she hates herself and she hates me. He said that he'd leave if she did. So she did. I knew she only said it because he said he'd stop. Rose is strong, but I don't blame her for wanting that to be over. I didn't want to leave her alone in that room with him but I couldn't hold on anymore. After that, I woke up in the hospital."

"Thank you, Scorpius." Harry said. "I know it was hard to go through again, but we needed to know everything. We'll catch him, Scor."

Rose sat up in her hospital bed, finally strong enough to do it on her own. It'd been a week since the attack and she was no better than she had been when she first woke up. She refused to have anyone in her room other than Aimee and Hugo. She'd begged them both to keep Scorpius out as well, though it hurt her and she knew it hurt him, she was terrified of what he thought of her now. She regretted telling him that she hates him. She didn't. She doesn't. She just wanted it to end, and it did, just like Greyback promised it would. But he also promised to visit her in the hospital.

"Hugh." She sighed. She couldn't push it off any longer. She couldn't make him stay away. All she wanted was for Scorpius to be next to her and to tell him she loved him again. "Tell him he can come in."

Hugo nodded, giving his sister and worried look and squeezing her hand. He left the room with one last look at his sister.

Rose waited a few agonizingly long minutes before she heard the knock. It was a firm knock and she knew. He came back like he promised. The door opened and Lance stepped in. He cleaned himself up since she saw him in her house. Rose grabbed the side of the bed and slammed her finger into the help button multiple times, not stopping until her hand was wrenched away from it. She screamed when he touched her.

"I told you I'd visit. It seems you cut my visit short. Good thing our dear Auror friends are stupid and left a hole in your security. I'm glad to see you're recovering." Greyback said. He pressed his lips to her hand. Rose was frozen in place. He turned at the sound of the door opening. A nurse took one look into the room and stumbled backwards letting the door shut again. Scorpius came in this time. Greyback let go of Rose as Scorpius raised his wand. The stunning spell disappeared along with the pop of apparition from Greyback.

"...Rose." Scorpius said softly, the pain evident in his voice. He crossed the room and was at her side in a second. She turned into him then, angry at herself for every asking him to stay away.

"Scorpius, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. I'm so weak. What if that was the last thing I said to you?" Rose cried into him. "I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. I'm so so sorry."

Scorpius took a deep breath to quell the urge he had to cry with her. It was his turn to be strong for her. He had to be strong for her. "Rose, I know, love. You aren't weak. There's nothing you could have done. You did the right thing, Rose. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you. You've been so strong, sweetheart. You don't have to be anymore."

He adjusted them do that she was on his lap, and he held her tightly while she sobbed into him. This was how it should have gone a week ago, when they'd first woken up. There had never been a time in either of their lives that they were stronger apart than they were together. Rose was thankful that he held nothing against her. She was forever confused as to why he never did hold her faults and mistakes against her. She assumed it was the same reason she never held anything against him. She was so in love with him that even his imperfection were things she loved him for. She would never ask him to stay away again.

They stayed like that, lost in the other's embrace, for a long time.


End file.
